The invention relates to a floating body, in particular as a carrier of an underwater tunnel.
Floating bodies which have a cabin, underwater tunnel, etc. which lies below the water line and is made from transparent material, are known in the leisure sector. By way of example, the aqueous fauna can preferably be observed from there. In terms of their structure, floating bodies of this type are configured in the shape of a boat, and the corresponding floating body can be moved by means of muscle power or by being driven by engines.
The subject matter of the invention is based on the object of configuring a floating body of the type in question in such a manner that it is stable in use, so that it is able to accommodate a greater number of people yet nevertheless allows optimum observation of, for example, the aqueous fauna.
This object is achieved first of all and substantially in a floating body having the introductory-mentioned features, in which it is provided for there to be flexurally rigid supporting framework in the form of a horizontal grid, in the rectangular, in particular square grid open spaces or which hollow bodies, which can be used as tanks, buoyancy bodies, ballast bodies, storage chambers or the like, are secured.
On account of configuration of this nature, a floating body of the generic type, as well as having a particularly good load-bearing structure, provides a high quality of leisure and is able to accommodate a greater number of people. A significant component of the floating body is the flexurally rigid supporting framework. It is configured in the form of a horizontal grid. The grid openings or open grid spaces are used to accommodate the corresponding hollow bodies. Various possible ways of using the hollow bodies are available in this case. For example, they can be used as tanks, buoyancy bodies, ballast bodies, storage chambers or the like. The floating body itself is distinguished by two companionways, which lead below the water line, are spaced apart from one another and are connected to one another by a tunnel which lies below the water line and has an at least partially transparent wall. This makes the floating body suitable, for example, for a prescribed traffic passing through it. It is preferable for the tunnel lying below the water line to be reached through one companionway. After a certain residence time within the tunnel, it can be left via the other companionway, so that to a certain extent a circuit is walked through. The tunnel, which is equipped with an at least partially transparent wall, allows favorable observation of the underwater world which lies below the water line. In this case, the floating body is additionally stabilized by the tunnel connecting the two companionways, so that this also leads to an increased level of safety. Furthermore, the use of the two companionways which are spaced apart from one another by the tunnel brings benefits in terms of ventilation technology, which makes the time inside the tunnel very pleasant. Specifically, to a certain degree forced ventilation is produced. In particular, the inventive concept makes it possible to configure the floating body in frame form, specifically so that it surrounds an area of open water. In this case, the companionways are associated with two frame sections which lie opposite one another. The companionways, together with the tunnel connecting them, which crosses below the area of open water, stabilize this frame shape. The surface of the frame sections can be used as an accommodation area as a result of it accommodating, for example, lounger chairs, tables, etc. Moreover, it is possible to pass from one companionway to the other without using the tunnel. The frame shape then leads to a stabilization of the floating behavior of the floating body, so that the latter remains relatively stationary even in the event of high seas. The visitor who is inside the tunnel is provided with an optimum observation quality by the tunnel having a transparent floor. The observation quality is optimized through the fact that the tunnel wall as a whole is see-through. This creates a view on all sides, which is not to be found in, for example, submarines in use in the leisure sector. Construction advantages result from the fact that the tunnel comprises an arched piece and a straight floor piece, each made from see-through plastics. This material allows a tunnel length of approx. 10 m. The tunnel wall thickness, on the other hand, can be approx. 10 cm. Despite this relatively great length, the result is a high-strength structure which is able to withstand high forces. To ensure a high-strength connection between the tunnel and the companionways, the tunnel is bolted to the companionways by means of flanges, which flanges absorb the buoyancy forces. This is very important, since the relatively large-volume tunnel acts as a buoyancy body. In detail, what this means is that the flanges form steel-securing elements which have been cast into the plastics. As a result, bolted connection makes it possible to produce a highly stable connection between the companionways and the tunnel. To obtain an observation effect not only in the area of the tunnel but also in the area of the companionways, at least the area of the companionway which lies below the water line consists of see-through plastics. Therefore, there is uniformity of materials between tunnel and companionway, which leads to structural benefits. Furthermore, advantages in terms of the stability are achieved by the fact that the end side of the tunnel rests in a recess of matching shape in the companionway wall. To ensure that the platform of the floating body takes up little space compared to the tunnel, the companionways are equipped with spiral staircases, in particular made from see-through plastics. This once again has the effect that the spiral staircases, which consist in particular of see-through plastics, represent only an insignificant viewing obstacle. Furthermore, emphasis should be given to the fact that a space of increased cross section is provided disposed approximately in the center of the tunnel. Accordingly, more people can spend time there. This space of larger cross section also makes it possible, for example, to accommodate tables as well as chairs. To counteract the buoyancy forces acting on the tunnel, a ballast body is provided disposed in the center of the tunnel. This may, for example, be an island disposed on the tunnel. By way of example, the island may accommodate plants, so that the floating body acquires a favorable appearance. To ensure that, for example, no rain enters the companionways and therefore the tunnel, the companionways have cabins built above them. Furthermore, the cabins can be used to hold sanitary fittings. The floating body is then made virtually unsinkable by buoyancy bodies which extend virtually along the entire frame periphery. The fact that the ballast tanks are hollow bodies on the inner side of the frame contributes to the stable floating and load-bearing properties. The ballast tanks can be filled, for example, by means of sea water and/or drinking water. Furthermore, it is provided that the ballast tanks are individual hollow plastics bodies. Furthermore, the floating body may include buoyancy chambers which are flap-closed at the top side. They can be used, for example, as spaces for holding utensils belonging to the floating body, specifically when the latter is not in use. Structural and transportational benefits result from the floating body having a dismantleable framework comprising carriers. The horizontally running carriers carry the ballast tanks. To stabilize the dismantleable framework, the horizontal carriers are supported by vertical carriers, which are formed as gusset plates and which are secured to the companionways. The gusset plates are preferably of perforated configuration, so that reflections are minimized. However, the gusset plates may also be produced in frame form, for the abovementioned reason. Float engineering benefits for the floating body result from the fact that the ballast tanks are disposed parallel to the direction in which the tunnel extends, adjacent to the companionways. Furthermore, it should be noted that the vertical carriers consist of see-through plastics. To increase the surface area of the floating body, there is provision for there to be platforms fitted to the outer sides of the frame sections. The abovementioned buoyancy bodies which lie on the outer side of the frame may preferably consist of foamed plastics. In terms of weight, they can be kept very light yet can nevertheless have a high ability to float. With regard to transportation of the frame-like floating body, it has proven advantageous if the entire floating body, in the dismantled state, finds space to be accommodated in a plurality of 40-foot containers. In order then, when constructing the floating body, to be able to stably connect the cabin to the companionway, the upper edge of the companionway is adhesively bonded in a positively locking manner into a groove in the cabin wall. A floating body which comprises a multiplicity of individual elements which are connected to one another at vertical faces and are in the form of hollow cuboidal bodies is used to form the floating body. These hollow bodies are stabilized by tubes which are disposed therein, run in a straight line and open out in different vertical faces as spacer-stabilization elements to which pressure can be applied, a clamping element being guided through at least two mutually aligned tubes of two individual elements. Therefore, the entire floating body can be assembled in modular form from the hollow bodies, which for their part are stabilized by the tubes. For inexpensive production, it is recommended for the individual elements to be made from plastics and for them to be made using the rotational process. In this process, both the outer walls and the tubes are produced. It is even possible for the tubes to run on an incline, i.e. diagonally with respect to the longitudinal direction of the individual elements. In this way, it is possible to create a grid-like composite system in combination with a particularly high stability on the part of the floating body. It is even possible to provide a plurality of tubes which cross one another, specifically taking account of different planes. In this case, it is possible for individual elements which are of the same shape to acquire different functions. For example, if they are foamed they serve as hollow floating bodies. Furthermore, the individual elements may be fillable ballast tanks or storage spaces provided with a flap. The range of possible uses of the floating body can be widened by a net which is laid around the floating body, extends as far as the seabed or is closed at the bottom side. On this basis, it is possible to use the floating body as a dolphinarium. The visitors can take up position above or below the water line in the corresponding rooms. It is also advantageous for the edge-side individual elements to form a breakwater bead and, below it, a wave-rolling niche. This prevents the people on the platform of the floating body from being at risk of being sprayed in the event of normal wave motion. The fact that the grid webs, which border the open grid spaces, have upper and lower struts which are spaced apart from and parallel to one another, the spacing position of which is defined by vertical struts associated with the grid crossing points and which are reinforced by means of diagonal struts, leads to a highly loaded configuration. The supporting framework produced in this way has proven particularly stable under load, and in particular the forces which are active from different directions can be absorbed without damage. The measure whereby the grid webs which adjoin the companionways and the grid webs which delimit the area of open water consist of steel, in particular stainless steel, and the peripheral grid webs consist of fiberglass, has proven to be both stabilizing and weight-saving. The square open grid spacers can be dimensioned in such a way that they are each able to accommodate two hollow bodies. Production engineering and also stabilizing benefits result from the fact that the tunnel and the companionways are each see-through planked steel frame structures. Since considerable buoyancy forces emanate from the tunnel and the companionways and these forces have to be absorbed, the measure is taken whereby the companionways each use two laterally protruding bearing journals to divert the buoyancy forces into yokes of the supporting framework which are associated with the bearing journals. To increase the useable surface area of the supporting framework, the area of open water can be covered by boards. This additional area which is covered with boards can then be used, for example, as a dancefloor, etc. The boards are held in their position covering the area of open water by means of carriers which are stored below the edges of the frame and can be displaced over the area of open water. These carriers can roll over edge-side rails by means of rolls disposed at their ends, in order to move out of their concealed position into their supporting functional position.